1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for a urine collection bag and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a urine collection bag support for physically active male urinary incontinence patients. The cloth pouch and the urine collection bag are commonly suspended from a belt worn by the patient so that the cloth pouch and the urine collection bag enveloped therein are free to swing across the patient's thigh.
2. Discussion
Physically active male urinary incontinence patients must choose between diapers, absorbent underwear, an internal catheter, or an external catheter. For male urinary incontinence patients, an external catheter in combination with a urine collection bag is the preferred solution. The external catheter includes a condom-like sleeve with tubing that connects to the urine collection bag.
Existing urinary collection bag support devices are unsatisfactory for physically active male urinary incontinence patients. U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,236 (Hadley) discloses a holder for a urinary drainage bag for securing the bag to a patient's leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,358 (Johnson, Jr. et al.) discloses a pouch for holding a urine bag wherein the pouch is suspended from a belt and attached to the patient's leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,118 (Mason) also discloses a collector bag supported upon the leg of the user. In lieu of conventional leg-engaging straps, the collector bag is supported in a pocket on the outer surface of the leg member of an undergarment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,903 (Falconer) discloses a urine collection device and a band that extends around a part of the patient's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,116 (Kristensen) discloses a garment for fixing a urine bag on the leg of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,265 (Seizer) discloses a holding apparatus for holding a urine collection bag on the user's leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,553 (Kalinoski) discloses a drainage bag (also known as a urine collection bag) carrier that is held against the patient's leg by a support sleeve.
Male urinary incontinence patients experience a variety of problems associated with leg-mounted urine collection bags—swelling, irritation, itching, and restricted movement. The fixed location of the pouch/carrier on the patient's leg restricts movement and limits the patient's choice of clothing. The use of tourniquet-style straps to attach the pouch/carrier to the patient's leg can cause allergic reaction and blood circulation difficulties. Because the pouch/carrier is strapped to the patient's leg, the patient's stretching, bending, or simply crossing his legs can cause the urine collection bag to create a “pull” on the external catheter. Moreover, the patient has difficulty draining the collected urine from a leg-mounted urine collection bag.
None of the existing urine collection bag supports satisfies the needs of physically active male urinary incontinence patients.
The urine collection bag support of the present invention (1) eliminates the various problems associated with existing devices, (2) provides comfort and freedom of movement not available with existing devices, and (3) provides an ease of dumping the collected urine.